


MFEO

by jfics (jennuine)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of fucking machines, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Knotting, Past Derek Hale/Jennifer Blake - Freeform, Past Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish, Past Derek Hale/Paige, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Derek, Rimming, Voyeurism, mentions of BDSM, mentions of overstimulation, past Derek Hale/Braeden - Freeform, past Derek Hale/Kate Argent - Freeform, past stiles/omc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennuine/pseuds/jfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has his kinks. Derek has his kinks. Then they kink it up together. </p><p>That's about it.</p><p>Porn, porn, porn. Do you really need a summary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be warned for descriptions of sex for NON-Sterek pairings: Stalia, Draeden, mild Parrish/Derek, Stiles/OMC.  
> But it's all to help with the lead up to the dirty dirty Sterek sex...  
> This part focuses on Stiles.

Okay, so the thing is - the thing _is_ \- Stiles definitely has an oral fixation. Anything he can get his mouth on, he'll do it without thinking twice. Pens, straws, the strings on his hoodies - all victims to his constant need to have something in his mouth.

When Stiles first discovers porn, that need amplifies. Sure he loves watching someone riding a giant dick, or getting fucked relentlessly, but his favourite things always involve oral. He's _enthralled_ by nipple play and blowjobs and cunnilingus and rimming and it's always that that gets him off, the thought of his mouth on another person's most sensitive areas, getting them to scream and cry and come from his mouth and tongue and teeth.

The first time he has sex with Malia, he spends so long eating her out that by the time he finally thrust inside her, she had come five times and her voice was half-gone from howling. He’d pinned her down when she had writhed from her first orgasm, eating her out fiercely until she tumbled into the next one, and kept going even when she coyote-d out and tried to claw herself free. The sheets were an irredeemable wreck. Still, he'd latched onto her nipples even as he moved, and the feel of taut flesh between his teeth had been what sent him over the edge. When he pulled out, he'd eyed the mess between her legs speculatively but she was still shaking and kicked him as if she knew what he was thinking, so he'd just let her cuddle him until they both fell asleep.

Their sex life continues that way; Stiles doing his best to get his mouth on every part of her, getting off on the thrill of making her come against his mouth, of sucking her nipples until she's begging him to just _fuck_ her, of hearing her scream when his tongue breaches her tight asshole. It's fantastic.

They agree to break up when it's time for college, no hard feelings, and Stiles spends the rest of the day licking her out until she can't breathe.

Scott and Kira offer to take him out, but Stiles isn't exactly heartbroken, so instead he looks for Derek, who's also just broken up with Braeden, and gets him to buy Stiles an illegal beer (or five) in commiseration. Surprisingly, Derek agrees. Unsurprisingly, they don't talk about it, except for a drunken moment when Stiles blurts out that he feels like an asshole cause he thinks the part he'll miss most is the sex. Derek eyes him speculatively before reminding him that Malia is his cousin so he doesn't really want to know.

When Stiles gets to college, his learning curve isn't only academic and he first learns how to suck cock behind the stacks on the fifth floor of the library, where the books on Meteorology are. The guy's name is Sean, he's a library assistant so he knows where the quiet nooks are, and he quirks a grin when Stiles notices the subject matter and jokes about making him see stars. Ten minutes later Sean's grip in Stiles' hair is so tight and the noises he's making are loud enough to be heard from two levels down that Stiles feels pretty vindicated about his not-a-joke-after-all. He urges Sean to come down his throat and the shout that follows leads to Sean getting fired.

Sean assures him it was worth it, and they date for about eight months in which Stiles masters the art of deep-throating and perfects his rimming skills. They break up amicably before summer, and once again Stiles' memento is to eat his ass out for hours until he's come untouched three times and passed out.

When he goes back to Beacon Hills that summer, he accidentally walks in on Derek on his hands and knees while Deputy Parrish fills him up, and the absolute filth spewing from Derek's lips gets Stiles so hard so fast that he's dizzy, and he goes home and jerks off furiously. None of them mention it ever again, even though Parrish looks a bit hunted every time they're in the same room with the Sheriff.

Stiles is mostly trying to feel guilty over how many times he's come to the memory, and trying not to panic about how his crush on Derek has re-emerged. He'd thought he'd been rid of it by reminding himself that Derek was straight, but the knowledge that not only is he open to men, he begs for cock like a bitch in heat has him thinking about Derek all too often.

He escapes back to college on a mission, and fucks someone new every month, but when it's summer again and he gets back home, he decides _fuck it_ and drives over to Derek's loft. When Derek answers, Stiles pulls him into a kiss and thank god Derek responds, yanking him through the door before pushing him up against it.

"Feels like old times," Stiles laughs, and Derek smirks at him.

"A couple of changes, though," he says, before kissing Stiles again, hands sliding to his waist and slipping just under the hem of his shirt. "Is this OK?"

"No," Stiles says bluntly, but before Derek can freak out, he continues, "I want to get you naked first."

Derek huffs in amusement and steps back obligingly, holding his arms out as if to say 'what are you waiting for?' and Stiles drops to his knees and yanks his belt open, then shoves his jeans and boxer-briefs down before swallowing Derek's cock whole, and the sound Derek makes is _gorgeous_.

"Fuck, Stiles," he growls. "Your fucking _mouth_."

Stiles slides up with a pop, and grins before he suckles on the head of his cock, making Derek swear again.

"Yeah, like that, fuck. I always knew you'd be an amazing cocksucker. Pretty lips just made for it, I wanna fuck your smart mouth, shut you up with my cock down your throat."

Most of Stiles' other partners had been pretty vocal, but none of them had ever been this good at dirty talk, and Stiles feels like he could come already, with Derek's gorgeous cock in his mouth and his filthy words ringing in his ears.

"Fuck, I can smell how turned on you are, you really love sucking me, don't you? Knew you would, I could always smell other people on you, knew you were a slut for eating pussy and sucking cock. Could you come from this?"

And he could, he really could, but he wants, needs to get Derek off first, so he pulls Derek's ass toward him in clear instruction, making him groan.

"Yeah, knew you'd love to get your pretty mouth fucked. You want me to come down your throat? Make you choke on my cock and my come, knot your mouth, make you take it -"

Even in all of his wildest fantasies, he’d never imagined - had never even _dared_ to dream about Derek’s knot, let alone _in his mouth_ \- Stiles can't help it and comes in his jeans to the thought of Derek filling his mouth, whining sharply around Derek's cock, slurping desperately.

“Jesus, Stiles,” Derek pants out. “Did you come thinking about me knotting your mouth?”

Stiles’ answer is to take Derek even deeper, until his nose is buried in the dark hairs at the base of his cock, and swallow hard.

“Yeah, fuck. So fucking hot, I won’t complain this time. But next time you better not come until I tell you to.”

Derek’s voice is a harsh growl, and when Stiles looks up, it’s to bright blue eyes and jesus fuck, he’s on his way to getting half-hard again. Derek’s mouth quirks in a half-smirk, half-snarl as he thrusts into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles thinks he’s losing control and wants so bad for that to happen, does his best with his lips and tongue and teeth to coax Derek to the edge.

“God, you’re so perfect. Wanna knot you. Can I? Can I knot your pretty mouth, Stiles?” Derek asks, but it’s almost more a statement, as Stiles feels the slight swelling against his lips and nods furtively, pressing his tongue against the hot base of Derek’s cock. Derek growls so he does it again, putting pressure on the growing heat. It doesn’t take long from there for Derek to curl his hand around Stiles’ neck, holding him in place as he grinds that bit deeper into his throat.

“Fuck, you’re so - oh god, fuck, _Stiles_ -”

Derek howls when he comes, a guttural animal sound that shakes Stiles to the core, tears streaming from the corners of his eyes. Combined with the feeling of Derek pulsing down his throat, his knot swelling between his lips - it fills his own cock to hardness and Stiles has never been so turned on in his _life_.

He keeps slurping at Derek’s cock, which keeps filling his mouth with come, threatening to choke him but it’s so good and he just swallows it all down, milking at the knot for every spurt, reveling in how much Derek is giving to him, how much he’s pulling from Derek.

It goes on for almost ten minutes, Derek shaking and moaning with every pulse of come that Stiles draws out of him, until his knot finally deflates and he slips out of Stiles’ mouth and sinks down to the floor next to him.

“Goddamn,” Stiles says, horny beyond belief. His lips feel bruised, his jaw is aching, his throat is burning but that was the best sex he’s ever had and he wants _more_.

Derek manages a weak grin as he eyes Stiles’ hard-again dick. “You should fuck me,” he says without preamble, rolling over to display his perfect ass in the air. “But first, I bet you want to eat me out, don’t you?”

Stiles’ answer is to bury himself tongue-first into Derek’s ass.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek's side coming up next. :D
> 
> Meanwhile, if I missed out on any tags, please do let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was anyone waiting for a part 2? Anyway, here it is. And it's filthy. Like...really filthy. Be warned though, also a fair bit of man-pain and a LOT of descriptive het sex, since this is Derek's POV and history. But hope you like it!

  


Derek is, by nature, fairly quiet. Even as a teenager, even when he was popular, he preferred to observe and let others take the stage. He only spoke when he needed to, or wanted to, and he only ever wanted to speak when someone or something piqued his interest.

Paige had been one of those someones; while he was happy to sit and listen to her play the cello or bitch about school work, she was one of the few he actually spoke to in length about his own issues, and dreams. And every time they kissed, she would make breathy little moans which he loved hearing, so he would tell her, would murmur into her ear, making her gasp even more, which was - well, let’s just say Derek was more than happy to use his words when it got him _that_ kind of reaction.

The first time he’d gotten his hand down her underwear, he couldn’t control his spill of words. She was just so _hot_ and _wet_ and he had to tell her, had to let her know how much he wanted her to feel good, how much he wanted to get her wetter, to make her come from him. He’d breathed into her ear, urging her on, begging her to come on his fingers, wondering aloud if she would let him taste her, until she’d cried out and clenched down on him, then he’d pulled out, licked at his fingers to taste her, until her breathing evened out, then he’d done it all over again.

He told her how good she looked coming on his hand, how he wanted to watch her do it again, wanted her to come again. He told her how good she had tasted on his fingers, how much he wanted to go down on her and lick her out until she came again, wreck her till she couldnt move, till she was begging him to get inside her.

Paige had come screaming, drowning out his words.

Two days later she’d pushed him down onto her bed, yanked his shorts down to his knees, then started sucking him off determinedly. He’d barely gotten through two minutes of telling her how pretty she looked with his dick in her mouth before she pulled off frustratedly. He was making her too horny, she grumbled, and he needed to fuck her _right now_ before she exploded from it. It took a bit of fumbling, but soon he was sliding into her, torturously slow, and he couldn’t stop his words if he tried.

She felt so fucking _good_ , she had to know, he had to tell her - she was so wet, so hot, she felt even better on his dick than his fingers and he could be buried in her forever. He told her how he wanted to fill her up, with his cock and his come, making her come on him again and again, fucking her full until she passed out. Which was what he did, his wolf thrilled to be mating her and refusing to stop until they were both completely spent.

The next day was when Peter told him he should turn her, probably because he’d smelled so damned _mated_. And his wolf was still so high on the rush that he’d agreed, and then -

Kate had found him four months later, while he was still broken and it had been different. She had been the one to lead, always, been the one to ask him out, the one to kiss him, the one to stand naked in his bedroom and ask him to touch her.

It had rankled his wolf, but the fact remained he was a horny teenage boy. His wolf retaliated by making him fuck her rough, turning her onto her hands and knees when she’d scratched him (marked him) and fucking her until she was a weak and trembling pile of limbs, until she couldn’t scream over the sounds of his words.

When she told him she knew he was a wolf, he’d frozen for as long as it had taken for her to follow it with a request to fuck her like one. He’d held her down, eyes glowing, and knotted her, growled out filthy words as he kept her tied to his dick, as she writhed and howled from the pleasure. She begged him for it every night, and he would give it to her, telling her what a good bitch she was, practically in heat the way she dripped for his knot.

It went on for a good two weeks until the next full moon, when she’d burned his family.

He abstained from sex for almost two years after that.

It was only after he had officially turned eighteen, that Laura had taken him to Splash, and told him to maybe try something new cause _yes_ , she was sure his dick wasn’t cursed.

And if after the first night he figured the best way to ensure it was true was to try out lots of different guys, well. He had two years to catch up on.

So Derek learns how to suck cock, how to get his ass eaten out, how to ride a dick and come from it, untouched.

One full moon night Laura tells him she’s going back to Beacon Hills. He feels particularly antsy, so he has his first threesome with a couple. His pent up energy leads to him fucking the girl until she literally passes out, then he licks his come out from her while her boyfriend fills his ass up.

The next morning he feels the sharp sensation of something _wrong_ and takes the first flight to California.

The first year Derek is back, he’s too torn apart from losing his only remaining pack members, and then trying to rebuild a pack, to think about really finding someone. Especially when _someone_ is still a skinny, butter-fingered, smart-mouthed, under-aged boy. But his new Alpha powers always leave him dizzyingly horny, so he goes to Jungle to cruise, tries his luck at his favourite cafe.

After a few one night stands, he meets Jennifer. She’s captivating in a way that he hasn’t fallen for since Paige (since Stiles), and it’s not long before he finds himself seeking her out, even when he’s torn apart. When she kisses him it feels healing, and when she urges him inside her - he _actually_ heals. Enough to make the next round a lot more satisfying for both of them.

Their sex is always a blur, a whirlwind that sweeps him up and leaves him drained and not quite sure what they get up to, aside from flashes and echoes that reassure him that it’s good - he sees her riding him, head thrown back, sees her twisting her nipples and frigging her clit as she grinds down. Hears her whining as he tells her how good she looks bouncing on his cock, hears her shriek when he presses a thumb against her rim and promises to fuck her tight ass.

He knows he knots her, and she loves it, shakes and squeals and comes over and over and over. He remembers she’s a squirter, has a memory of telling her to lick herself off his dick, his knot while he makes her ride his fingers in her ass.

(It should have been a tip off that she was able to get him to knot three times in a row, even being an Alpha had its limits.)

When she turns out to be the Darach, it’s a relief to give up his Alpha powers to save Cora, and then he vows to be celibate again.

It’s not really of import anyway, because he and Cora go to South America, then he’s too busy trying to save Stiles, and then he gets kidnapped. And after the rescue, Stiles starts to smell like Malia, or rather like he spends hours between her legs, and _completely unrelated_ , Derek starts to lose his wolf.

And then there’s Braeden. With her it’s refreshing. She’s as eager as Paige, as brash as Kate, as kinky as Jen, and for the first time there’s no secrets about what each of them are.

It doesn’t matter that his powers are fading, she’s still amazing at appealing to his wolf - loves doing everything he tells her to do, loves getting on her hands and knees and fucking herself back onto his cock, loves spreading herself open for him to feast on, loves riding and bouncing on his knot.

One time when he details every single way he plans to lick her open and fuck her raw, every filthy description of how he’s going to knot her, fill her up with his come, suck it out and spit it back into her before making her ride him, she comes completely untouched before he starts on his promises.

Another time he ties her up, and jerks himself off four times all over her face, tits, pussy and ass, fingering her the whole time but not letting her come. He licks her clean after, still keeping her from her orgasm, and he only lets her come when his dick is knotted in her hot, tight asshole.

Their fling ends when he turns into a full wolf and she goes off after her next big paycheque, and Derek hopes it’s a good start to his dick not being cursed.

But to be safe, he sticks to men, so there’s Jordan Parrish. He’s got a gorgeous cock, thick and long with a slight curve, and he loves hearing Derek beg for it. Derek doesn’t hesitate to oblige, and pleads to be fucked, moans loudly as he gets rimmed, growls when Jordan pushes four fingers into him.

Their favourite position is Derek on his hands and knees with Jordan behind him, eating him out or fingering his prostate or pushing into him with his fat dick. It’s during one of these times that Stiles accidentally barges in, and the wave of arousal is so strong that Derek nearly comes from it.

Jordan panics at first, about being seen having sex by his boss’s son, but Derek wags his ass at him, spreads himself open and begs to be filled up with Jordan’s cock and come, and Stiles is almost a distant memory. Except for when Derek brings it up while they’re next fucking, musing about how Stiles would probably love to lick Jordan’s pretty ass while he’s fucking into Derek, about how pretty he’d look covered in their come. Jordan fucks him so hard Derek actually howls, then panics again and decides they should stop.

The next summer, Stiles shows up at his door reeking of lust, and when he kisses Derek, Derek doesn’t hesitate to push him against the wall and kiss him back, lets Stiles drop to his knees and blow him, making him swear out loud. And Stiles seems to love that, gets even more aroused the more Derek spills filthy words, lets Derek fuck his pretty mouth as he talks about knotting it, then _holy shit_ Stiles actually comes from thinking about having Derek’s knot in his mouth, so Derek spills down his throat, fills him up until it’s leaking out of him, keeps going until his knot finally deflates.

Stiles is hard again, so Derek rolls over and presents his ass. “You should fuck me. But first, I bet you want to eat me out, don’t you?”

Stiles’ tongue licking a stripe up Derek’s ass is the answer he gets, and it’s just so good, Derek can’t control himself.

"Yeah, that's it, eat my ass,” he groans out. “Fuck, Stiles. Wanna feel your tongue splitting me open, get me ready for your cock.”

He can feel Stiles moan against his tight rim, and he pushes his hips back, asking for more. “Yeah, fuck, just spit on me, I want to feel it inside my tight hole, I want to feel it dripping into me.” There’s a short pause as Stiles pulls back to gasp and gather his saliva then Derek hears the dirty sounds of Stiles spitting, feels the hot drips of it splashing on the edge of his asshole, filling him, again and again, and it’s so filthy but so fucking good.

“Yes, do it, Stiles, goddamn that feels good. Don’t stop, want you to bury your face in my ass, just eat me out so goddamn good. Yeah, like that, fuck, your tongue feels so fucking good. Stiles.” His tongue is corkscrewing into Derek now, and even though he just knotted, he’s hard again, and he wants to get fucked.

“Come on, want you to fuck me, want your cock inside me. Please, Stiles.”

Stiles pulls back, making Derek whine. “Fuck, Derek, you’re going to be the death of me.”

“Only if you don’t fuck me, _come on_ ,” Derek growls, arching his back so his ass sticks up more.

“I’m not done eating your ass yet,” Stiles says, almost remorsefully.

“You can continue later. After you’ve fucked me and come inside me,” Derek tells him. “You can lick your come out of my hole, suck it all out. Okay?”

“Holy shit,” Stiles groans, but palms himself. “Okay, okay. Lube?”

“Just use your spit. I like the stretch.”

There’s another groan, but then Stiles spits onto his ass again, then into his palm to slick himself up, as he lines his cock up against Derek’s hole.

“Come on, just - fuck, _yes_ ,” Derek moans, as Stiles pushes into him without warning, a slow, unrelenting drag as he’s filled up on his cock, until their hips are pressed together. Then Stiles pulls back out, equally slow, before he slams in again, making Derek shout.

He keeps up this rhythm, pulling out slowly before thrusting in hard and fast, aiming for Derek’s prostate, and it’s not long before Derek comes, untouched, clenching down tight on Stiles’ dick, and Stiles follows him soon after, comes deep inside him, then almost immediately pulls out to bury his face in Derek’s ass, sucking hard at his hole so Derek can feel the come leak out of him and into Stiles’ mouth.

When Stiles seems satisfied that he’s got most of it, he crawls up to share a sloppy kiss with Derek, before they curl up on the floor, too worn out to find a more comfortable spot.

“So that was good right? I mean, it was for me, and you came untouched, so I guess it was for you too?” Stiles asks, wrapping an arm around Derek.

“Yeah,” Derek mumbles.

Stiles snorts. “Oh sure, now you’re back to being Mr Silent. When my mouth’s on your dick, it’s all delicious dirty talk, but the minute the orgasm’s over -”

“Stiles,” Derek interrupts. “It was good, now shut up so we can rest and do it again.”

“Oh - you - yeah, okay,” Stiles agrees, and settles down.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this? I'm terrible at replying comments, but I do love you all. Soooo...let me know if you want something specific! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this is probably the filthiest thing I've written, and I'm really ashamed of my brain. I think I need a porn detox after this.

The summer passes in a haze of insanely intense sex. Stiles loves being told what to do, Derek loves getting eaten out, and from there they discover a whole other range of things that they both enjoy.

Whenever Derek fucks Stiles, he loves filling him up with his come, then he shoves his fingers in to hold Stiles open so he can watch it drip out, before feeding it to Stiles. Sometimes he also snaps photos or takes short videos, all close ups of Stiles’ gaping hole, twitching as Derek’s come leaks out:

_“Fuck, fuck, **fuck** , Derek, **Derek,** fuck **right there** -” Stiles is muffling himself in the pillow, biting down, but he cant help some of the cries that slip out, especially when Derek hits that spot right **there** -_

_“Such a hungry little cockslut,” Derek murmurs fondly, even as he nudges against that spot again. “You could come just like this, couldn’t you? Just on my cock inside you. Not even my knot, but you’re still begging for it. Wagging this hot little ass, needing to be fucked and filled.” He pulls out and thrusts back in with a dirty grind and Stiles sobs. “Should I knot you now? Or maybe I’ll just fill you up with my come first, get you so sloppy and slick that I wont even need to lube you up for it.”_

_“Oh my god Derek **please** ,” Stiles whimpers, ass clenching at the thought._

_“Yeah, you like the sound of that, don’t you? Want me to come inside your tight little hole before I pound you with my knot.” Derek pulls back until just the head of his dick is inside Stiles, then starts jacking himself off. “God, I can feel your slutty little hole trying to suck me back in. You feel empty?” He lets out a huff of laughter when Stiles whines, “Yeah, I bet you do. Gonna fill you up -”_

_He shoves back deep into Stiles as he comes hard, spurting inside him until he’s done, then pulls out and holds his cheeks open so he can look at his hole. It’s puffy and pink, but there’s barely any trace of his come at the entrance and he growls, until Stiles clenches and a small trickle starts to drip out._

_“More,” he insists, and collects up the bit of come with his fingers, teasing over Stiles’ twitching hole. He smears the come over Stiles’ lips, then pushes his fingers into his mouth to let him suck it off. “Hold yourself open for me.”_

_Stiles moves to obey immediately, hands pulling his cheeks apart wide, earning an approving rumble from Derek, who is half-hard again. He noses between Stiles’ legs, sniffs at his leaking hole, laps at the escaped come. Stiles is desperately hard and dripping a steady stream of pre-come, and the puddle he’s making on the mattress gets Derek back to full hardness in no time._

_“Yeah, you liked that, and you were so good for me. Going to give you what you really need now,” he praises Stiles as he slides back into him, his come still hot and it squelches when he thrusts in. “Pull yourself open more, I want to see when my knot is inside you.”_

_It doesn’t take long before he feels his knot ready to pop, and he times it so that he’s pushing into Stiles just as he starts to swell up, so he can see Stiles’s hungry little hole stretch to take him right before he’s fully knotted, then he’s pumping Stiles full of come, in long, drawn-out spurts that leave his belly distended, it’s so full. When he presses on the bump, Stiles shouts, the pressure between that and his still-spurting knot driving him insane. He presses again while grinding his knot against his prostate, and Stiles comes like it’s shocked out of him. Derek nuzzles into his neck even as he feels his cock jerk at the sight, murmuring praise and soothing words to Stiles until his knot goes down fifteen minutes later._

_When he slips out, it’s followed almost instantly by a steady stream of his own come as Stiles’ hole gapes open, too stretched out to try and keep it all in. It’s stunning, and Derek can’t help but reach for his phone on the nightstand._

_“I want to take a photo of this, is that okay?” he asks, and Stiles makes a noise of agreement. “Hold yourself open again, show me your sweet little hole.”_

_When Stiles obeys, he hears several rapidfire clicks as Derek takes photos of his come trailing out from Stiles’ loosened hole and coating his heavy balls. “Jesus, you don’t know how hot you are like this, overflowing with my come, marking you. I want to keep you like this all the time, ass up and ready with come dripping from your slutty hole, just waiting to be filled again with my knot. You’re so stretched out, I don’t think anything else will satisfy you, will it?”_

_He shoves three fingers in, curling them, and snapping a few more photos as he pulls them out. They make the most obscene sounds, so Derek switches to video mode to capture the loud squelching of his fingers fucking through his come into Stiles’ sloppy hole. Stiles is hard again, and Derek grins as he taps his fingers against Stiles’ prostate._

_“Look at how much you love this. I should put this up online, show everyone how good you are. You could make a fortune with your ass, you know?”_

_“Derek, please,” Stiles begs. “Wanna come.”_

_“Yeah, do it, Stiles, show the world. Touch yourself, come for me,” Derek growls, and Stiles lets go of one asscheek to jerk himself furiously, while Derek fingerfucks him and films it all. “Shout my name when you come, let everyone know who you belong to.”_

_“Oh, fuck - **Derek!”**_

He set one particularly messy shot as his wallpaper, and on the nights that they aren’t together, he’ll send photos to Stiles - OF Stiles - accompanied by some truly filthy text.

**look at how you open for me, look at your tight little hole all loose from my cock, i stretched you so wide you can’t even keep my come inside you**

**your ass is really amazing and you tasted so sweet, especially mixed with me, i think i could spend hours just licking your rim**

**remember this one? i had you begging for my knot, and you took it so good, rode me so hard, milked my knot until even your hungry little ass couldn’t take it all and i was leaking out of you**

Sometimes he sends photos of himself.

**fuck, i’m so hard, was thinking about letting you eat my ass, got four fingers up myself**

**look at my knot, waiting for you to suck it until i fill your pretty little mouth again, or ride it so that i can pump my load into your sweet ass**

Usually, Stiles excuses himself from wherever he is to head over to the loft, where he’ll fuck Derek until they both pass out.

When Stiles is on top, he spends hours prepping Derek with his mouth, torturing him with his tongue until he’s ready to come untouched, while Derek murmurs praise and pleas, which Stiles can’t get enough of, and always ends up teasing Derek until he’s wolfed out and popped his knot, making him come before fucking into him hard and fast and desperate.

Sometimes if Derek’s really been winding him up, Stiles gets his revenge, won’t let him climax - will just edge him, fill him up with Stiles’ come and lick it out, feed it to Derek, keep eating his ass out until Stiles is hard again, until Derek is too incoherent to even beg, then he’ll jack them off together, let Derek spurt onto his throat while he shoots all over Derek’s beard.

They talk about their pasts, and it’s surprisingly easy, they’ve apparently both matured enough not to be jealous of an ex, especially since they're together now, and when they talk about sex it usually ends up with them recreating past highlights.

They exchange stories of their firsts, Stiles describing how wet Malia was, how good she tasted dripping onto his tongue as she came over and over, how she had begged him to give her a break but he wouldnt, about how it had felt to get his dick wet in her tight pussy, so Derek lets him suck him off three times before pushing Stiles down and riding him long and slow:

_“Your fucking mouth, jesus Stiles. You were born to suck cock, you know that? Made for dick to fill that pretty mouth, and come to spill from it,” Derek groaned as he did just that, pumping into Stiles’ waiting mouth and watching some escape down from the corners of his lips. Stiles swallowed the rest, and kept lapping at Derek’s cock to get him hard again._

_“Yeah, you can’t get enough. Tell me about your first time. Was it a cock in your mouth?”_

_“You know who it was,” Stiles told him. “And you know it was a girl.”_

_“Yeah, ok, so then tell me about the first time you ate pussy.”_

_“I thought you didn’t wanna know about her cause she’s your cousin,” Stiles reminded him._

_“She’s not really, and I think you should have figured out I was just jealous at the time.”_

_“And you’re not now?”_

_“Didn’t have you then. I have you now, don’t I?”_

_Stiles smiled, small and soft, then placed a kiss to the tip of Derek’s dick which is hard again. “Yeah, you do.”_

_“So tell me about eating pussy. Did you like it as much as you like sucking cock?”_

_“God, the taste - I think I was addicted to it from the very first time I got my mouth on her,” Stiles mused, as he lapped at Derek’s cock. “So yeah, almost kind of like what I feel with your dick.”_

_“Yeah? You like eating her pussy more than sucking my dick?” Derek teased._

_Stiles sucked at the head sharply to make a point. “No, and you know it. But god, it was amazing. I wouldn’t stop licking her out until I was satisfied.”_

_“Hmm,” Derek hummed. “I bet she loved it. How many times did you make her come?”_

_“I lost count. About five, maybe? She kept begging me to stop cause it was too much, but I couldn’t. All I could do was suck on her fat little clit, fuck her tight hole with my tongue until she was loose.” Stiles demonstrated with a curl of his tongue into Derek’s hole._

_“Fuck yes, did you get her loose enough for your cock? I bet she was still a tight fit, must’ve felt so good.” Derek bucked into Stiles’s mouth._

_“Yeah, fuck, she squeezed my cock like she was trying to choke it with her pussy, especially when I sucked on her tits - she had goddamn sensitive nipples, she screamed everytime I touched them,” Stiles said as he jerked Derek. “But that’s what set me off, when I sucked her tits and she got so tight on my dick. It was so fucking hot, tight, felt almost as good as you do.”_

_“Fuck, shut up and suck me off again so I can ride you.”_

When Derek recounts how his wolf had gone mad over Paige, refusing to stop rutting into her, even when she was crying from overstimulation or passed out, just fucking and filling her with so much come that her mattress had been wet for days, Stiles rolls over to offer up his ass for Derek to pound into and fill up with load after load, plugging him in between, until he’s almost sloshing with Derek’s come inside him.

Stiles tells him about the first time he’d sucked a dick, how good it had felt to have his mouth full; Derek shares how he had almost wolfed out in front of a human when he’d tried rimming for the first time. That ends with Stiles straddling Derek’s face, getting his ass eaten out as he sucks Derek down to the root and lets him knot his mouth.

Stiles talks about the time he had been pulled into a threesome, how loud the girl had screamed when she was being fucked by two cocks, says he bets Derek would love it too; Derek recalls spitroasting a girl who had loved choking on his cock while she was riding her boyfriend and how he thinks Stiles would be the same, so he opens Stiles up on a thick vibrating dildo as he fucks into his mouth, and Stiles comes untouched when Derek spills down his throat, then again as Derek turns the vibrator on and holds it against his prostate.

When it’s Stiles’ turn, he fucks Derek on his hands and knees, comes deep inside him then pulls out and slides in the dildo and keeps fucking him, drags him slowly to the edge of climax, then swallows Derek’s dick as he comes. While Derek is still whining, he spits Derek’s come into his hole, then starts fucking him again with the dildo.

Derek’s dripping with both their come, which Stiles uses to open him up further, first with his fingers, stretching him until he’s gaping even around the dildo, then he pushes his cock in alongside it, and Derek howls but keeps moving back on him, taking it so good and begging for more, begging to be filled, so Stiles does, fucks him with the mix of their come to slick the way, alternating thrusts between his dick and the dildo, until Stiles pumps him full with his second load of come, adding to the mess in Derek’s ass.

Derek is sobbing in tiny gasps, hard as a diamond, but obediently holds his cheeks apart when Stiles pulls out to look; his hole is loose and puffy, trying to clench around the dildo still inside, the rim red and dripping globs of come and saliva. Stiles’ mouth is watering at the sight and he slides the dildo out, licking it clean before he dives into Derek’s sloppy, slutty hole that eagerly unfurls at his tongue.

Derek shouts, voice hoarse, when Stiles eats him out, his rim still stretched and sensitive, torn between wanting a break and wanting more, but Stiles seems to know just what he needs, and just covers Derek’s hands with his to keep himself held open, while his mouth does hot dirty good things to Derek’s ass, until Derek is trying to rut desperately into the mattress. It goes on for what feels like hours, Stiles worshipping his needy hole with his tongue, and just when Derek can’t take anymore, Stiles wraps one hand around his aching cock, and he barely notes the buzz before the dildo is shoved back into him, vibrating at its highest speed.

Derek comes so hard he whites out, and when he comes to he’s still wolfed out, rolled over from the wet spot with Stiles nuzzling affectionately into his neck, murmuring softly. He hears endearments mixed with filthy praise, and when Stiles calls himself his, he rumbles happily and lands a kiss on the top of his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and all the lovely comments! For everyone who asked for porn with Parrish, it'll be coming up :)


	4. Chapter 4

 

Amidst all the talk about their previous sexual encounters, Stiles admits that he’d always had a thing for Derek, but had become even more obsessed after that time he’d barged in on him with Jordan.

_ “Jesus, the sight of you bent over, howling for his cock - I think you broke my brain for about a week.” _

_ Derek huffs out a laugh. “We used to talk about it, you know. About you. About how it would be to have you there, watching us, or joining in. He always freaked out because of your dad, but it still made him come so hard when we talked about fucking you.” _

_ Stiles hums. “Was he a good fuck? He looked like he was. And Lydia says he is, though she won’t give me details.” _

_ “If you’re asking for a comparison, I’m extremely satisfied with you,” Derek laughs, a little less restrained this time. Stiles grins. _

_ “On that note, maybe you need a refresher.” _

It had led to the idea of returning the favour, so to speak, and a week later, Jordan comes over while Derek’s bent over the kitchen table, being rimmed within an inch of his life. He’s got two of his own fingers hooked on his rim, holding his tight hole open for Stiles’ tongue which is hungrily corkscrewing in. 

“Fuck, Stiles, right there, fuck me harder, come on,” he pleads, locking eyes with Jordan who just leans against the open doorway to watch. “Spit on me, fuck me open with your tongue, please.”

Stiles pulls back, which makes Derek whine, especially when he tugs on Derek’s fingers to get them out of his hole. Derek breaks eye contact with Jordan to turn to Stiles, who winks at Jordan as he spits on Derek’s fingers, coating them in saliva.

“Finger yourself,” he says. “Show Jordan what a slut you are for me.”

Derek doesn’t hesitate to obey, plunging his fingers into his willing ass, smearing Stiles’ spit in and around his rim as best he can. When there’s not enough, Stiles spits right into his hole, again and again, until Derek can fuck his fingers in and out comfortably. Then Stiles delves in, tongue first, twisting against his fingers as they pump in and out, and Derek can only cry out. His dick is diamond-hard and he can feel it dripping so steadily there’s a stream of pre-come leading to a puddle on the floor. He knows his eyes are a steady glow as he turns to watch Jordan still watching them. He can smell his arousal, a familiar scent, slowly threading through with his and Stiles’. It amps him up, and he curls his fingers inside himself to try and reach that spot.

“God, you’re so needy,” Stiles groans, “Go on, tell us both what you want.”

“Wanna come with your tongue in my ass,” Derek says immediately. “Want to ride your face until I’m hard again, then want you to fuck me raw, with just my come and your spit, no lube, wanna feel your fat dick filling me up so good. Want Jordan to watch me sit on your cock, want him to see how it looks when your come is dripping out of my hole. Want you to lick it all up after, want him to see how good it makes me feel, how hard I come when you’re sucking your come from my ass.”

“Jesus, I’d almost forgotten about that filthy mouth of his,”  Jordan tells Stiles, who grins. 

“Yeah, the only time he really talks, and it’s always to beg for cock, isn’t it, Der?”

“Fuck, please, fuck me,” Derek pleads, thrusting his ass out further for Stiles to bury his face into. “Yeah, like that, keep licking me -”

“I remember how he used to come untouched,” Jordan says. “Can he do it just from getting rimmed?”

“Yes, fuck, I can come on just your tongue, Stiles, please, fuck,” Derek groans, then cries out when Stiles spits lewdly into his hole again. “Yeah, just like that, I’m gonna -”

He finally comes when Stiles thrusts his tongue in deep, curling and flicking on the inside against his own fingers. Then Stiles pushes two of his fingers in and drives them right against his prostate, and he howls, spurting more.

Stiles doesn’t let up, even though Derek is getting sensitive, sobbing from the overstimulation and unable to form words. He just adds another finger in to stretch him further, keeps licking circles around his sensitive rim, until Derek starts to get hard again.

“You gonna give him what he asked for?” Jordan asks, and Derek can smell how turned on he is.

“Yeah,” Stiles says, with a smug grin, “he’s been so good, the least I can do is reward him. You wanna get comfortable for the show?”

“I’d like a close-up view, if that’s okay,” Jordan says, and Stiles glances at Derek to make sure it’s fine. Derek nods, and Jordan settles himself in a chair right beside them. “Christ, he’s really got the prettiest fucking hole.”

Derek clenches down, and Stiles grins. “Look at him showing off for you. That’s right, you like people admiring your slutty little hole, don’t you?”

“It’ll be prettier after you’ve fucked me open,” Derek reminds him. “When I’ve got your come dripping out of me, please fuck me Stiles.”

“Yeah, just like this? No lube? You want me to use your come?” Stiles swipes his fingers through the mess Derek’s made, and smears it around his rim. Derek whines, fluttering his hole to beg for more. Stiles shoves four fingers in this time, and Derek moans. “Aw, yeah, you’re still so fucking tight.”

“So loosen me up with your dick,” Derek groans. “Please, Stiles.”

Stiles smirks before he obliges, standing up and drawing the head of his cock in circles around Derek’s twitching hole, then pushing it in, in a long, slow slide. “Fuck,” he groans. “You really are so fucking tight, feels good.”

He fucks in and out slowly, until Derek shoves his hips back, begging for more. “Yeah, you want more? Do it yourself, then. Show Jordan what a cockslut you are.”

Derek whines as he fucks himself onto Stiles’ cock, moving faster and harder to get the rhythm he wants. When he shifts himself to get better leverage, Stiles hits his prostate dead on, and he roars. “Oh, _fuck, Stiles!”_

“Yeah, there? Fuck, yeah.” Stiles immediately starts thrusting into that spot, driving Derek into a frenzy, claws digging into the table and howling uncontrollably. He’s so close to the edge, his dick is drooling pre-cum into a puddle as it threatens to swell, but then Stiles grips the base of his dick and squeezes hard, and he’s pulled back. “Not yet, Derek.”

A few more fucks, then Stiles is emptying himself into Derek’s ass, pulling out towards the end for a final spurt onto his reddened rim, then pushing back in with a loud squelch to really get his mess everywhere. 

“Fuck, that’s pretty,” Jordan groans from next to them, as he admires the come-messy sight of Derek’s stretched hole, still trying to cling onto Stiles’ dick. 

“Show it off, Derek,” Stiles coaxes, and Derek reaches back with shaky hands to hold his cheeks apart as Stiles pulls out slowly, leaving a trail of come to drip out slowly. “Yeah, you want me to clean you up properly? Show us how messy you are.”

Derek clenches to squeeze out another glob of come, and Stiles grins. 

“Do you think he’s earned it?” he asks Jordan, who is palming his dick through his jeans.

“I think he’s ready to show us how much he loves getting his ass licked,” Jordan says, and Derek whines in agreement.

“Please, Stiles,” he begs. “Eat me out, lick your come out of my hole.”

“Yeah, since you asked so nicely,” Stiles agrees, then gets back onto his knees to bury his face between Derek’s cheeks. Derek cries out as he feels Stiles lapping at his sensitive rim, cleaning up the mess around his hole, before pushing his tongue inside him. Stiles alternates between curling dips, long sweeping circles, slow torturous corkscrews, and rapid thrusts of his tongue, driving Derek insane as he tries to squeeze down on the wriggling muscle. Then Stiles starts nipping at the stretched skin, and Derek can’t help but let out a wail. 

His cock is rock-hard, leaking steadily and swelling at the base, and when Stiles seals his mouth to Derek’s hole and  _ sucks _ , he comes howling, desperate to pop his knot. His come starts spurting everywhere, each pulse tied to every suck that Stiles makes against him. 

Finally he pulls away, and Derek and Jordan both can’t help admiring the full, raw redness of Stiles’ lips.

“Fuck, you wanna knot, don’t you?” Stiles pants. “Fill my mouth up, come on.” 

He practically dives down onto Derek’s dick, slurping at the knot, and Derek gives in, pumping his mouth full of come. Stiles keeps him cradled in his hot mouth, letting him spill himself, swallowing him down with each spurt.

Next to them, Jordan groans, and Derek can smell how much pre-come his dick is drooling out - it’s a miracle he hasn’t shot off in his jeans yet. He says as much, and Jordan laughs.

“I’ve got Lydia waiting to take care of this for me. But fuck, she’s going to be so jealous,” Jordan tells them. “She wants to watch you. Been begging for it, ever since she found out about Derek and I.”

“So this visit wasn’t just to enjoy yourself?” Derek asks.

“Oh trust me, I did. But I thought I’d see if you’d also be willing to help me give her a treat. She’s been a good girl, I think she’s earned it.”

Stiles hums around Derek’s knot, which is finally going down, then pulls off to ask, “How good exactly has she been?” Jordan looks at him, and grins. 

“She’s been outdoing herself to prove she should get something special. Even right now. I’ve got her tied up with a machine taking care of her,” he says, pulling out his phone and launching a video stream. 

Sure enough, Lydia is bound to a bed on her knees, with a dildo being fucked in and out of her in slow thrusts. She’s shaking, and screaming, coming a few minutes later but the machine doesn’t let up, just keeps driving into her steadily. Her thighs are visibly slick, even on the small screen, and there’s a large wet spot below her, so this has obviously been going on a good while - probably at least the entire time Jordan’s been with them, and he seems in no hurry to get back. Jordan seems to realize what he’s thinking and his smirk gets wider. 

“She knows that the longer I’m gone, the more I get to tell her later. Like I said, we’ve been talking about old partners, and she said she thought it was hot that Derek and I were together, and she was pretty sure the both of you would be incredible to watch as well. Apparently Malia had a lot to say about you as well, Stiles.”

“So, what exactly are you proposing?” Stiles asks. Jordan smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! I didn't really mean to leave it on a cliffhanger, but I'm really undecided about how much Lydia and/or Jordan should get involved with Sterek. SO. Until I figure it out...lots of love to all! Happy Holidays and here's to a much better 2017 - May you all have a sweetly dirty kinky year ahead! xx


End file.
